Searching for Dean
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: Short Story. June 2017. Dean Ambrose went "missing" 3 years ago. After the ambush from Seth Rollins on Aug. 18th, 2014 the Lunatic Fringe was not seen again on WWE television. What happened to Jon Good? Where is he? And why did he leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.

This is a short story.

**Chapter 1**

**We have a job for you**

Late June 2017.

„We have a job for you Samantha. For months you asked for more responsibilities and your supervisors speak very highly of you."

"That impressed us, and we want to give you a chance to shine."

Samantha used her right index finger to push her nerd glasses back up her nose as she eyed the owners of the company she worked for suspiciously.

On the right sat Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H. By his side sat his wife Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"What exactly do I have to do?" Sam asked in a small voice.

Hunter made a gesture with his hand. "It's not that hard." He looked over to his wife and she continued.

"We want you to go, find this man, and bring him back in time for Summer Slam. In 46 days."

Stephanie gave her a folder and Sam opened it.

"This is a joke, right?"

She laughed but Stephanie and Paul looked dead serious.

"So no joke." Sam mumbled and put the folder down.

"You want me to find Jonathan Good, who has vanished almost three years ago and you want me to bring him back for Summer Slam. Why?"

"Because it is time that the Shield is reunited." Hunter told her.

"Good luck Samantha." Stephanie offered smiling as the young woman left.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Decided to delete the negativity since I received so much positivity instead.  
><em>

_Sorry I pulled a Roman on you guys (Roman addressed a hater as well on twitter recently)._

_I thank all of you for your comments. They are very much appreciated.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: What happened to Dean Ambrose

**Chapter 2**

**What happened to Ambrose?**

Three years ago, on August 18th 2014 Jonathan Good, better known as Dean Ambrose in the circles of WWE had had his last match on live television. On TV he suffered a serious head injury after a curb stomp on cinder blocks from his former teammate Seth Rollins.

In reality Jon's contract ended the next day and he didn't want to continue it.

He just wanted out. Because the job he once loved affected his private life to a point that he was not willing to deal with any longer. Fan Girls stalked him online and even in reality. Some spend absurd amounts of money and time to follow him around the country, a lot of girls attacked every female that ever spoke a nice word about him online or in real life and he simply had enough.

He left WWE on August 19th 2014 and no one knew where he was and what he did now.

Well, Sam hoped his former best friends knew where he had his hidey-hole, or maybe the Ex.

She would visit them, sit down with them and try to get some clues.

_A/N: More later today! I have to go meet a little "demon" (spell: baby) now. :)_

_If I don't show up in a couple of hours look under big, black boxes for me!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Interrogations

**Chapter 3**

**The Interrogations**

So the first person she spoke to was Seth Rollins. She caught him at a house show that Friday and brought him back into a room to talk to him.

It was rather dark in the room, and only one light bulb lit it up.

"So what is this about?" Seth asked and eyed the blonde woman warily. His brown eyes wandered over her face and they took in the setting. It looked like an interrogations scene of a bad movie.

"Hi Seth, I am Samantha. I work for the Management. I am tasked to find Dean Ambrose and bring him back to the WWE."

Seth laughed out loud, showing of the little gap between his front teeth. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Good luck with that. Tell me when you find him, I am pretty sure he still owes me 20 bucks."

"So you have no way to contact him?"

Sam raised one eyebrow in her best Rock impersonation.

Now Seth leaned forward and put his arms on the table, leaning over to Sam.

"Listen Sam. He got lost all the time when we were still traveling together. It was hard to find him back then when he actually _wanted_ to be found. Now he _doesn't want_ to be found and that means you will not find him."

He shook his head, being very sure about what he had told this woman just now.

Sam sighed.

"Do you have a way to contact him?"

"No. Why does the WWE even want to find him?"

"Because it's time Seth. Thank you for your help."

It's time. For what the former Architect of the Shield asked himself silently. Could it be…

Sam grabbed her stuff.

Before she left the room she turned around again. "If I would have to look for him. Would it be a crowded place like Vegas or New York, or somewhere in the middle of nowhere?"

"Middle of nowhere." Seth told her and Sam nodded.

Well, that was not successful. Maybe Roman would be able to help her out more.

The next evening she grabbed Roman and talked to him alone.

She had corned the dark haired Samoan on his way from catering.

"You are looking for Ambrose."

Sam smiled. "Yes, I see word gets around."

"It does. But I can't help you. He made a choice and it is working for him. He left the business for a reason. Leave him alone."

Roman wanted to leave but Sam grabbed his massive arm.

"Roman, I just want to talk to him. Make him an offer. In the end it will be _his_ choice if he comes back or not. Vince is gone. Times change. Hunter wants Dean back, and he wants the Shield reunited. Something the old man always blocked. And Hunter simply wants to know if Dean is alright. So do you have a way to contact him?"

Roman shook his head. "No….but he is alright. He calls me on my birthday and that's it."

Interesting, Sam thought.

"Do you have the telephone number?"

"No, no caller ID."

The man just shrugged apologetic.

"Okay. When you would have to guess where he is hiding, would it be rather a big, crowded city or somewhere in the woods?"

Roman thought about it. "We used to go out a lot, closed down a lot of bars. But if he really wants to hide and not be found…the woods."

"Okay, thank you Roman."

Another bummer.

Sam's next stop was New York City. She walked into the ESPN office and had to wait a little until the person she wanted to talk to was available.

After 15 minutes she was called into an office and found a short, blonde woman run around in the office.

The smaller woman glanced over at her as she entered.

"They say you are from WWE. Well, tell Hunter he can kiss my ass and I will never return. I am one of the top sport journalists now."

The woman actually stuck up her pretty, little nose now. Sam smiled inwardly.

"Renee, I fear I am not here about a job. I am here to talk to you about Jonathan Good."

That made the blonde stop. "What about him? That asshole left me three years ago. One moment we were happy in his stupid Vegas apartment, I had left my husband for him, and next he tells me: _Renee, I am really sorry, this is over_. I flew back to Vegas but when I came into the apartment it was empty and only my stuff was left. End of story. I haven't talked to that asshole since and I don't want to. I am at a really good place now and have a wonderful fiancé."

She held up a picture of an important looking man.

"Well, okay. Thanks. One last question. If I would have to look for him where would I do that?"

"Somewhere where he can get cheap booze and cheap sex. He liked Vegas so any other big ass city will do for him."

Sam nodded. That was the exact opposite his former team mates had told her. Now who was lying?


	5. Chapter 4: A Lead

**Chapter 4**

**A lead**

Sam sat in her hotel room in New York and tried to connect the facts. She needed a break. Right now nothing made sense. Big city. Small town. Middle of nowhere. She had no clue about her next move.

Frustrated she pushed her hand through her hair.

Suddenly her phone rang with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Joe Anoa'i. We talked about Dean about 2 weeks ago…"

"Yes, hi Joe. How can I help you?"

"You said you would leave it up to Dean…to Jon…if he wants to come back or not. Is that true?"

"Yes, I am supposed to talk to him, make the offer but the decision is his. I guess the higher ups don't even want to know where he is."

"Okay, well….I trust you. The first year Jon called, I guess he hadn't figured out how to switch off caller id or whatever. He called me from a telephone with the area code 775-754."

Sam punched in the numbers.

"That is in Nevada. Lots of small towns North of Las Vegas."

"He liked Vegas. Really did. And Nevada. It would make sense to stay, move to a smaller town maybe." Joe told her.

"Well, okay, this is a start."

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up. That was 2 years ago Sam."

"I know, but like I said. It is a start. Thank you Rom…Joe."


	6. Chapter 5: Research in Nevada

**Chapter 5**

**Research in Nevada**

Sam did some more research on the area code and could break it down to two cities. Elko and Carlin in Nevada.

She arrived there two days later and instead of running around in town asking for Jon or showing his picture around she decided to lay low for now.

She went to the local pubs, there were not that many, without much success. This was her fifth night out and the last pub and she promised herself, that she would run around asking people about Jon tomorrow.

At least she got a meal each night, and this one wasn't half bad.

And then she saw him. At the bar. She wasn't sure how she had missed him the entire time but now he called out to the bartender and that voice was a dead giveaway.

He ordered a last beer and Sam decided to pay for her meal and wait outside in the car.

Jon left the pub about 20 minutes later and climbed into his old pickup truck and drove away.

Sam walked back inside to the bartender. It was useless to follow him right now. It was dark outside and there were not many cars on the street. Jon would probably get suspicious if she followed him home.

"Hi, maybe you can help me. I must have rammed a car when I left the parking lot. I only now noticed. It must have been a big white and brown pickup truck. Could you tell me where I can find the owner so I can go there tomorrow and pay for the mirror I cracked?"

The old man studied her.

"Must have been Jonathan. You just missed him. He lives out at highway 93. You can't miss it. Drive out of town till you see the old windmill. Turn right there and you drive straight to his property. It's a little secluded but easy to find when you know where to look."

"Oh thank you Sir."

_A/N: In the next chapter they will finally meet! YAY!_


	7. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**Chapter 6**

**Lost and Found**

Sam found the old wind mill the next day easy enough.

She turned right and after about a mile saw a house and that pickup truck in front of it.

She stopped her car and saw Jon in front of the house, chopping fire wood.

His shirt was off and he was in pretty good shape as far as Sam could tell.

Jon turned and saw a blonde woman climb out of a silver sedan.

He groaned inwardly. She was either a reporter or…

"Hi, I am Samantha. I work for the WWE."

Or that. Great.

"I don't care who you are working for. You are trespassing and I want you gone. Now."

"Please hear me out?" she called over to him but at least she stopped walking up to him.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. Walk back to your little car, put your little ass behind the wheel, turn the car around and leave. And forget where you found me."

He turned back to his fire wood and chopped another piece.

"Hunter wants to reunite the Shield." She called over and he closed his eyes.

A second later he slammed his axe into the wood and walked over.

"Listen honey, I know you are just doing your job but let me be clear. I will not return to the circus. It almost destroyed me the last time I was around. It destroyed my private life pretty much to a point where I couldn't tell the vultures from my friends anymore. Or friends turned into vultures. It was nasty. I left. I am good now. It was hard because I love wrestling, but in the end it wasn't worth it. Go to Hunter, tell him thank you, but nope, thank you."

"It's a nine month gig till Wrestlemania. 1.25 Million Dollars for the nine month, plus 2% of every Merchandise sold. For all three of you. RAW, Smackdown, PPV's are mandatory but house shows are negotiable."

"What exactly is your problem honey? I said NO. Now leave or I shoot you."

Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You are bluffing."

Jon pointed his index finger at her and went inside. He came out with a rifle and loaded it.

Sam got a little uncomfortable now.

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"You are trespassing. It is my right. Now leave."

"You are still in good shape. You work out somewhere. I bet you even wrestle still. You have about 30 days to get ready. You can come back here after Wrestlemania. This will still be a secret. You can come back to this but you will be 1.25 million dollars richer. Plus some. The fans yearn for the return of the Shield. They are yearning for you!"

Now Jon pointed the rifle at her. "Wrong thing to say. Those bloody fans were the reason I quit. They have forgotten about me and I would like it to stay that way. I don't even watch wrestling anymore. And I don't work out. The work around here is my work out."

Okay, that was a lie. He had a room in his house equipped like a small gym. And she was right. He found a handful of guys who knew a thing or two about wrestling and he sparred with them once a week. Plus Colby showed up a couple times a year…

Which raised the question: Who of his brothers had snitched on him?

Sam sat down in the dirt now and Jon raised his eyebrows.

"I will just sit here till you rethink everything and talk to me about this."

"Well, I hope you are comfortable. We expect heavy thunderstorms later today."

Jon put the rifle down and went back to his wood.

He continued to chop wood for an hour and Sam really just sat there leaning against her rental car, watching him.

Crazy chick.


	8. Chapter 7: Warming up

**Chapter 7 - RATED M-ish**

**Warming up**

By 4 pm it was heavily raining and a thunderstorm came closer every minute. Just like Jon had predicted. And Sam was still sitting in front of her car, wet to the bones, her knees pulled up to her chin, her head resting on her kneecaps.

"He will not win, he will not win…" she told herself over and over until an especially thunder rumbled close by.

"Fuck." She shrieked and got up. Defeated and freezing she walked over to the porch and knocked on the door. She embraced herself to stay warm but at this point the chattering of her teeth was inevitable.

Jon opened and saw the sorry figure on his porch.

"Are you giving up?" he asked.

"Ne…ne…never." Sam pressed out stuttering.

The door was closed in her face.

For a moment she wasn't able to react. She just stared at the door.

Was he for real? Would he leave her out here in the thunderstorm?

She was about to knock again when another loud thunder rolled and the door was opened again.

"You are crazy!" Jon told her, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

He shut the door and pressed the freezing body of the young woman against it.

"Give up." He urged her.

"N…no."

"Woman, I am done with wrestling."

"We….wi…will….see."

Jon rolled his eyes.

"You are annoying." He told her before he pressed his warm lips to hers and his warm body forced hers against the door.

Franticly Sam grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer seeking his warmth and to deepen the kiss.

"We need to warm you up." Jon breathed and pulled her with him in front of his fire place where a warm fire heated his living room.

Carelessly Jon threw cushions of his couch on the ground, placed the blanket on the floor and pulled her down with him.

"Get out of your clothes." He told her and he did the same. After seconds the only thing he had left on were his boxer shorts.

Sam could hardly pull her shirt over her head, her hands were shaking too hard.

"Keep trying, I'll be right back."

Jon returned shortly after that with another blanket and a towel. By now Sam had gotten rid of her shirt and worked on her jeans.

"Let me." With minimal effort Jon released the button and opened the fly and pulled down the wet jeans from her legs. And they were fine legs! A little white because of the cold right now, but really fine legs.

Jon wrapped her up in the second blanket and used the towel to dry her hair.

"What…was that at the door?" Sam asked him without looking at him.

"Foreplay. I will go back to it in a minute. Be patient."

Now she looked up at him and saw his smirk. What had she gotten herself into?

After her hair was a lot drier than 5 minutes ago Jon released her hold on the blanket and snuggled into her. She was still cold underneath the blanket and automatically her cold body sought the warmth of his skin.

"Lie down." He ordered and pressed another kiss to her lips. His hands roamed over her arms and torso, rubbing her gently and warming her flesh.

He continued this treatment all over her body and after her cheeks started to get rosy he got rid of her bra and panties as well as his boxers.

"Tell me you want this." Jon urged as he brushed his finger over her clit.

"I want this." She agreed and he had a condom in hand a second later. He rolled it on and himself on her and he was in her a little later.

"I knew you were still cold there." He teased and started to rub her insides with his cock.


	9. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Afterwards they lay together in front of the fire. Sam lay halfway on top of Jon. One leg over his legs, her body pressed to his torso and an arm as well as her head rested on his chest. She could even hear his heartbeat.

"I hope you know this doesn't change anything about my decision." He told her while he brushed his hand through her now curly hair. It looked cute but he bet she would disagree. Before it had been straight.

"I know. And I hope you will accept that I will continue to ask you to return."

He yawned. "It will not happen. Save your breath. Let us enjoy this while it lasts and then you can return to the WWE and tell them they can kiss my ass."

"They do, they send me right? To do the ass kissing." She looked up at him smiling but he didn't return the smile.

"Tell me they didn't do that."

Sam got serious as well. "Not like this, no. And this isn't my interpretation of ass kissing. This just happened."

"Okay."

But it wasn't. The moment was destroyed, Sam could feel it.

And rightly enough, Jon got up a couple minutes later, walking naked to what she thought was his bedroom.

He returned in sweat pants and a new shirt.

"I started the water boiler. In 20 minutes you can take a shower. The rain eased up and you can drive safely back to town."

He turned to walk into the kitchen but Sam got up, also still naked and grabbed his arm.

"I made a stupid joke Jon. There was never any indication from WWE to sleep with you to get you back. And when I started this assignment I would have never in my wildest dreams expected this to happen. I am nothing special. I haven't had a boyfriend in ages and sex is not something I do lightly."

"Yet you were very willing about this today."

Jon had his arms crossed over his chest and his glare was hard.

"But it wasn't planned. Wait." She walked back to the fire place and returned with her panties.

"Do these look like I planned this?" She held up the white full briefs. "Do these look sexy to you? If I planned this, wouldn't I at least chose bikini briefs in…black?"

Jon eyed the slip. It really wasn't sexy. It looked rather comfortable, something you probably wouldn't even wear to the doctors. Or maybe esp. there. He didn't know.

"They look like granny panties." He pointed out.

"Hah! That's my point." She smiled but got serious again. "Hey. They are not that bad. They are just plain and comfortable. But do you get my point? I have a mission. Yes. Us sleeping together? Not part of the mission."

Jon brushed his hand over his face.

"Okay. Fine. Let's pretend I believe you. What will you do next?"

"Take that shower?"

He rolled his eyes and she giggled. "Hope for dinner? Maybe stay the night because it is getting dark and I think I would get lost out there. And I haven't thought about tomorrow."

"Okay. Will you call Hunter and tell him you found me?"

"Have you agreed yet to return?"

"Nope." He said and she smiled in delight and he couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Then no, I will not call him. Right now I would have only bad news. And since I have still a little time, let's wait and see if I can't call him with good news."

"Happy waiting." Jon told her and walked into the kitchen.

She wanted to follow but he held up a hand. "No naked woman in the kitchen. Get that shower. There is enough water for 5 minutes. Can you cook?"

Sam beamed. "I can." "Good then hurry, it's your turn to fix dinner honey."

So Sam stayed the night. And the next day she drove into town to get her suitcase and check out of the hotel to return to Jon.

"And you want to stay the next 30 days?" He eyed her stuff.

"If you let me, yes."

"I will not change my mind." He warned.

"I will not do blowjobs." She shot back which earned her a dirty stare.

"We will see." He promised and she repeated after him. "Indeed, we will see."

A/N: Read on the next chapter is up already!


	10. Chapter 9: Day 29

**Day 29**

Over the last 4 weeks Jon and Sam had developed some kind of rhythm.

Jon would get up early and tend to his land. He had a couple of sheep he called endearingly wool bumblies.

He would come back in around 8 am and Sam had the breakfast ready at that time. They would eat and go to town afterwards or Jon fixed something on his property that needed fixing. Often Sam would tag along just to be close to him.

They had lunch picnic style outside and came back to the house around 5 pm.

Some nights they would drive into town to the pub to enjoy a meal or have a drink but they always came back early to spend the night together.

It was a really simple lifestyle but Sam realized that Jon loved it.

Once a week he would go into town alone in the evenings and when he came back he often had bruises on his body. He wouldn't talk about it but Sam knew he worked out or even did some kind of combat sport on those days.

Tonight was their last night. Sam would return to the WWE tomorrow, and in two days was the Summer Slam.

"Did you make a decision?" Sam asked, drawing things on Jon's bare chest with her index finger.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it over his heart.

"I told you 30 days ago that I would not go back. I haven't changed my mind honey."

"Okay, I understand. So I will go back and tell them I had no success finding you."

"I am sorry, but you knew that upfront." "I did." She kissed his mouth and slid on him.

She guided his cock to her entrance and sat down slowly, capturing his gaze with her eyes.

Jon reached up and brushed his hands over her breasts and he toyed with her perky nipples.

Yes, he had enjoyed the last 30 days. Sam had been great company and the nights filled with passion after endless month alone were a nice change as well. But he had tried once to change for a woman.

He would not do it again. Some might call his behavior selfish but he had decided three years ago that it was now time to take care of himself and do what he truly wanted to do. For himself and not for someone else.

It hurt to let her go but he had made sure that he didn't get too attached to her from the beginning.

So it was ok if she left. So it was ok for him to enjoy this final night.

Sam left the arena. Tomorrow was the Summer Slam and she had just reported to Triple H that she didn't find Dean.

Now she dragged her suitcase behind her and ran into Seth.

"Where are you going?"

She looked up. "Home. I couldn't find Dean and my job depended on finding him. Since I haven't they just fired me."

Seth studied her. He knew it was a lie. He knew she had found the Lunatic Fringe. Angrily he grabbed the phone in his hand even harder.

"That was the stipulation? Find him or get fired?"

"Yes. Well, I have to go. I have a plane to catch. Goodbye Seth."

Seth watched the woman leave and punched some buttons on his cell phone. Idiot…

_A/N: read on...the next chapter is up already!_


	11. Chapter 10: Summer Slam 2017

**Summer Slam 2017**

It was big. It was hot. And it was the last match of the evening.

Over the last few weeks both Seth and Roman had independently pissed off the Authority.

And now they would face their wrath.

Seth came to the ring first and Roman entered as second.

It was the first time in a long long while that they were in the same ring together.

The audience was frantic. Both men stared at each other and words were exchanged.

But all too soon the music of the Authority blared through the speakers and 7 guys, all involved with the powers that be came down the ring surrounding it.

The odds were against the former friends. They would get a horrible beating.

One by one their opponents climbed up onto the ring and Seth and Roman found themselves back to back when the attack started.

In no time both men were down and received more kicks and slaps.

Sam sat on her couch at home and it hurt to see this. Even though she knew it was all scripted.

Dean should have been with them. And they would have battled the odds at this point and would have stand victorious.

But now Roman and Seth lay on the ground both of them trying their hardest to shield their bodies from the kicks.

Hunter looked more than pleased, a grinning Stephanie by his side.

All of a sudden the house lights went down. The audience became quiet for just a second and then pops started.

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta….SHIELD

One spotlight showed a staircase in the audience and a dark figure appeared. He took off his hoodie and it was…Dean Ambrose!

The crowd went wild and the lights came back on. And Dean had an equalizer in his hand. A sledge hammer!

He ran down the stairs and to the ring where he was attacked by three guys but one hit with the sledgehammer gave him some breathing room. All of a sudden Roman and Seth were back on their feet, helping Dean fight off the 7 men. One by one they were thrown out of the ring until the three men, formerly known as the Shield were left. Hunter was fuming but decided to back off for now.

Seth, Roman and Dean looked at each other.

Again words were exchanged under the screams of the fans.

And it all ended in a hug…and in the three extended fists. The symbol of excellence was glued back together.

Sam put her hand in front of her mouth. He was back! Oh my! What did change his mind?

A/N: Read on!


	12. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sam arrived awfully late for RAW. But it wasn't her fault. Did Hunter even know how difficult it was to get a flight at 10 pm for the next day across the country?

Well, now it was 4 pm and she was just in time.

She practically ran into the building looking for the Hunter's office.

"I am here!" she breathed hard and Hunter smiled.

"Welcome back Sam. It was hard to let you go, but apparently it all worked out, huh? You brought the Lunatic Fringe back. Old Shield merchandise sells like crazy online and we are planning on a new shirt already. Welcome back, and good job."

Sam took the praise but she was sure it had nothing to do with her.

She left the office to find a place where she could put her suitcase when she found Jon sitting on a crate in one of the hallways.

He looked up as she came closer.

"Hey." Sam smiled but he didn't return the smile.

"Why didn't you tell me, that your job was on the line?"

Oh. That was the reason…Seth! Sam thought. He must have called Jon to tell him about the stipulation.

"I wanted you to come back because you really wanted to come back. Not because you felt obligated to me or my job."

"That's bullshit. I mean…it's noble of you but bullshit all the same. We spent a month together and I had a fucking good time." He grinned to himself about his wording.

"I want to repeat that. That month. Forever, you know? But now I am back on the road for nine month so I have to put that on the back burner."

"I am on the road as well…" Sam told him.

"Yeah, I know. Was part of the deal I made. But in nine month your new contract runs out because I will take you back to Nevada with me. Because then I am seriously done with this shit."

Sam grinned. "Are you sure? What if you don't want to leave?"

Jon jumped off the crate. "Then we will figure this out, right? Tell me we will figure this out."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"We will. Because I just found you and it was pretty hard. I don't want to lose you again."

"Good. Because I feel the same."

And again they kissed and for the first time in the WWE Jon didn't care who saw this kiss. Sam was not a woman to hide away. She was a keeper and he would make her stay by his side. No matter what.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's it! Searching for Dean is over!_

_It always amazes me how my readers tick. I write cute little short stories like Bluebell, Nemeses or this one and you DEVOUR them. You LOVE them. And I am sitting at home and think: OH SHIT! Because this was just a little side project and then you put (at least I feel like it) so much pressure on me and have those high expectations._

_I hope I could meet them at least partly. _

_I thank everyone who favorited and Jon and Sam through their adventures and the search for love._

_I wanna give everyone who reviewed a virtual hug. Every word you wrote was appreciated, a lot of reviews got me thinking and let me make last minute changes to already written stuff._

_To the silent readers: Thanks for following and I would love to hear from you sometime._

_For those who follow me as an author there will be no updates in the next few days or weeks._

_There are many different reasons for that._

_When I come back (yes, when not if), it will be with something huge. Hopefully. LOL_

_Enjoy watching wrestling in the meantime and if you have a kind soul and a good heart I would kindly ask you to keep your fingers crossed for little old me on November 14__th__ and 15__th__. _

_I will go to two house shows in Germany and Dean is booked for those shows and well, maybe I can meet my muse. Thanks!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_~DeansDirtyDeeds_


End file.
